roadside_romeo_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Roadside Romeo Plot
Plot Romeo lived the life of luxury. One day his owners decided to migrate to London and he is left with one of the servants of the house, who dumps him on the streets of Mumbai. Left to fend for himself, Romeo encounters a gang of strays Guru, Interval, Hero English and Mini a cat who wishes to be a dog who tell him that this is their domain. New to the street Romeo is at loss for words at first, but he manages to win the gang over with the idea of setting up a business.Together, they set up a Salon and spruce up their place. When his new found friends already asleep, Romeo tired and starts to turn in for the night but he stops when he hears a melodic voice, at first he believes it to be the radio on a table nearby until he hears the voice again in the distance and decides to seek out the owner of the voice. It is later revealed to be Laila, a white mixed breed female dog dancing and sing on the rooftops of a building, he observes her for a while until she bumps into him accidentally. After gazing into each others eyes Romeo pulls her in to waltz with her, after waltzing for a while being the womanizer that he is, Romeo tries to kiss her but Laila pulls away and starts to leave but compliments him on his dancing before swinging down a pole. Smitten Romeo loudly declares he's in love before falling off the roof. That Next Day and the Salon is packed with dogs that is until Chhainu (voiced by Sanjai Mishra), the side-kick of feared dog don of the area Charlie Anna (Javed Jaffrey), arrives to collect "hafta" (weekly protection money) in the form of bones and Charlie Anna's Permission to begin a business. Taking advantage of his position as Charlie Anna's right hand Chhainu intimates the group (except Guru) into giving him a free haircut. Receiving the royal treatment Romeo waltzes in and throws Chhainu out, after he sees the empty salon and the group tending to Chhainu. As he leaves Romeo tells the group to go back to work and comments that he is turn in to sleep, later he is woken up by Guru and the others. They start to question Romeo on the bones they earned to pay off the weekly protection that Charlie Anna gives them, unfortunately for them Romeo used the bones to spruce up the pipes that they made their home. Terrified, go to Charlie to explain their predicament and to plead for mercy. As Chhainu walks in to find a large crowd of dogs who are waiting to see Charlie Anna. One of them is already pleading for protection to which Charlie accepts due to him receiving that dog's weekly protection money on time, the dog walks away thanking and hailing him. Charlie's anger rises when Chhainu starts to hail him and shouts to the dogs in the room to leave and questions him on the new business Guru's gang set up. Upset that he didn't receive their "weeklies" on time he begins to abuse Chhainu when his guard dog announces their arrival, to which Charlie kicks out Chhainu to guard his treasury. Charlie then summons, introduces and threatens the group with his trio of ninja dogs, whom he calls his Angels, but Romeo finds Charlie's treasury and manages to lure Chhainu away into a trap door so that he can trick Charlie into allowing his friends to leave unhurt. As the group walk through the streets the group freaks out and hide it is revealed to be dog catchers in a van driving by, before the people in the van could see them Guru grabs Romeo and hides him. After Guru explains why they freaked out and hid Romeo hears singing in the distance and excuses himself and picks up a bouquet of flowers from where Interval is standing. Romeo once again meets Laila from the night before. He introduces himself and offers her flowers to which she politely dismisses, but when he tells her he is falling in love with her, she starts to laugh. Romeo then tells her that he would do anything to prove it, gazing into her eyes Romeo loses his balance and falls but manages to cling on drain pipes, Laila asks Anything Romeo nods and repeats Anything. She then tells Romeo he must dance with her in front of everyone at the "Moonlight Club" where she performs, and her performance is tomorrow night. Romeo says "Done Deal!", but before she leaves Romeo asks her for her name for which she answers Laila. That following night Mini asks Romeo where they are heading, but she was given a quick wack by Hero English. Romeo then turns around smiling causing Guru to ask him why he was smiling and Romeo announces that he is in love. When asked by Mimi who is he in love with, the movie does a jump skip to Romeo and the group's walking up to the Moonlight Club's Entrance. When Romeo tries to show who's in love with the group mistake it for a dog but Romeo asks politely to move and behind her is cardboard cutout of Laila, much to the groups shock. Romeo is unaware that Charlie has long wanted her, and anyone who dares go near her is punished. Guru and his group explain to Romeo that daring to talk to her is a dangerous. At that moment, Charlie Anna walks in with Chhainu and the angles in tow to his seat and signals for the show to start. Laila is lowered to the stage by a tire held by some rope and begins to preform the song Chhoo Le Nah, throughout the song Guru, Hero English, Interval and Mimi had made several attempts to prevent Romeo from getting onto the stage. However, Romeo managed to jump from his table onto the stage to sing and dance with Laila to win her heart and prove his dedication to her, but as they sing and dance the crowd quickly made themselves scarce including Laila's backup singers. As love blossoms between the two, Charlie, in a fit of rage, captures and terrorizes Romeo. Romeo then promises that he would make Laila fall in love with Charlie. Saddened and Upset Romeo sits on a chair wondering what to do, the group attempts to help him by telling him a nearby train travels to the farthest south so that Anna wouldn't be able to find him. The group start to say their goodbyes until Laila makes her present know by calling Romeo over but, the group warns him about Charlie and tries to convince him to send her away. She asks Romeo on letting her come in, but the group says no but Romeo agrees. She compliments on the Salon's design while she starts to sit down by holding Romeo's hand. She pulls Romeo in by his collar and whispers to him on the rumors she heard about his skills on hair-styling, and asks him to make her look like his ideal Laila. After he has done her haircut, she asks if he could walk her home which he does as they walk back they encounter a group of dogs doing a popular sport where they try to wake the most number of humans using their howls, when the dogs turn around they see that its Laila and Romeo standing near by and try to convince him to try the sport. Hesitant at first Romeo tries the sport and wins by waking up 10 humans which is a world record. After he drops Laila off, Chhainu walks up on Romeo and asks him about setting up a date between Charlie and Laila. Romeo claims he has and it would be tomorrow night at the main square, because Romeo does not intend on losing Laila, he planned to deflate Charlie's ego by having a disguised Mini pretends to be Laila and make it clear she's not interested. Romeo explains to Mini that she needed to put him down so bad that he'd never have the guts to think of her again. Guru convinces Mini to do it by telling her that the group will accept her as one of the group. The group start to panic and scatter to hide when they overhear Charlie singing. When he arrives Mini is pushed out of hiding and conceals her face and body in the blanket and avoids looking at him as he tries to give her the flowers he got for her, he sweet talks and admits he has loved her for a long time and asks Mini mistaking it to be Laila to be his girlfriend. As Mini looks to towards the group that is hiding behind a blanket, Romeo urges her to hurry up and reply. Unfortunately for Charlie, Mini tugs at the blanket that Charlie is standing on and causes him to fall onto his back and as he gets up Mini insults his appearance and how he doesn't know how to talk to a girl. As Mini continues to tell Charlie what she thinks of him, Guru comments that she is overreacting and it ends up her storming off, leaving Charlie alone brokenhearted. This only ends up making Charlie upset and anger at Romeo causing him to promise him a second meeting with Laila. However, Charlie becomes doubtful and laments that she would only reject him again, until Romeo assures him that she won't as long as he looks cool and has style. The night of the appointment, Romeo waits for Laila on the rooftops next to their meeting place. Before she arrives Romeo talks to his friends about the predicament he is in. Guru tries to convince Romeo to run away but he refuses telling them he loves Laila and doesn't want to lie to her, and tells them he's gonna tell Laila everything. It is then Laila calls Romeo to which he climbs up from the other side of the rooftop and slides down, and walks towards her to try and tell her that he promised Charlie that she would be his girlfriend. But as he struggles to speak, Laila shushes him and kisses him. However, Chhainu catches Romeo kissing Laila, who then shouts at Romeo telling Laila of Romeo's deal with Charlie and angrily says she never wants to see him again. A jump cut shows that Romeo, Guru, Hero English, Interval and Mini are running away from Charlie Anna, his angels and Chhainu. The group split up into opposite roads, Charlie runs after Romeo, the angels chase Guru, Hero English and Interval and Chhainu goes after Mini. Charlie's Angels are then serenaded and given flowers by Guru, Interval and Hero English. Chhainu is then tricked into playing a jumping jack game with a mouse who then runs away, when Chhainu is then hit with two barrels on opposite sides and collapses onto the ground. Romeo ends up in a Kung Fu Boxing Match with Charlie and ends up winning but before he could land the finishing blow the sound of the dog catcher's van driving nearby. Unfortunately for Charlie he is chased and caught by the city dog catchers. But just before Charlie is caught with a net, Romeo pushes him under the dog-catchers van to escape. While Romeo is being locked up, Charlie then convinces Guru, Hero English, Interval and Mini to create a distraction to get the guard away from the van, they succeed and Charlie jumps on the van and says he will free Romeo using a pin in his chain to pick to lock, but the van begins to drive and he falls off, after which Charlie races after the van, losing the pin in the progress, but Romeo pulls out one of Charlie's ear hairs so that it can be used to pick the lock. They escape and start to celebrate but Romeo feels there no point staying as Laila said she never wanted to see him again, that next morning, Romeo throws his sack onto an open train boxcar about to leave the station but Charlie arrives with Laila and the others. Charlie says to Romeo that he is a fool for leaving Laila when she still loves him, he explained that he told Laila everything and says she is Romeo's and no one else's, he lets go of her hand and tells her to run to him. Laila begins to run after the train, while Romeo holds his hand out for her, Charlie remarks " Where Have I Seen This Before". She reaches for his hand and grabs it but the handle Romeo was holding onto had lost its top screws, making him fall off with Laila, which they raise there heads to each other and say "I love you" in sync. It then go's to the "Moonlight Club" where Charlie is playing the drums and everyone is singing and dancing to a remix version of "Main Hoon Romeo